


HVN: Cockles in a closet

by nerdinessboundaries



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Implied Relationships, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinessboundaries/pseuds/nerdinessboundaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared drags Misha into a wild game of Spin The Bottle with a mixture of cast and fans during a con, Misha has no idea what he's signing up for but he isn't backing down. This short contains hints at many ships but it's mainly Cockles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HVN: Cockles in a closet

"The game is simple," he says, and I'm not even sure how we got here. He's elbowing through the crowd, spill over from the con, everyone invites someone back (Ty invites A LOT of someone's back). He's tugging me along with firm fingers wrapped around my wrist and it's all I can do to hear him over the dull roar of the room.  
"It's simple, Mish. You'll love it." Jared says, throwing the words over his shoulder with a sly crinkle around his eyes.  
"I've played spin the bottle before, Jay. Oh, sorry. Excuse us." He continues pulling me through the mass of people, most half drunk and moving in rhythmic sways. I'm nearly huddled in his wake as he clears the path, and I'm left apologizing to gaping fans as he shoves by them.  
"Not like this." I can hear the mischief in his words and I stifle a groan. If Jared is happy about this game, I'm fucked.

"You already started?!" he booms as we enter a side room just off from the main party. I edge from behind him and see about fifteen people sitting in a tight circle. Jensen is sitting on the floor, knees out and ankles crossed, between Ty and Matt. He waves Jared over. Jared yanks me along. I scan over the faces in the room, a good mix but still mostly male, mostly cast, but some unfamiliar faces stand out and I assume they're fans. Oh, God. Even as Jensen turns and lays one of his most relaxed smiles on me as we settle behind and on either side of him, I can feel this sinking in my gut telling me this is an awful idea.

"Are those fans?" I ask, nodding towards the strangers across from us. Jensen rolls his eyes and nods, then tilts his head toward Ty. "Ah." I say. I lean forward, laying a hand on Ty's shoulder, and whisper into his ear, "Good job, man. The guy in green is cute." Ty smells so strongly of alcohol that when he's slow to turn and his smile is crooked, it doesn't surprise me at all.

The circle breaks out in cheers. I missed something but Jared's laughing and slapping Matt on the back as Matt pries himself from the floor and crosses the circle to duck down and offer his hand to a blushing lady with straight black hair. She's trying to hide her face and everyone is saying "Aww" and "Go on!" She takes his hand finally and he pulls her to her feet. He rests a hand on her cheek and I can hear him ask, "is this okay?" as she's nodding then he leans in and kisses her. Jared's scooting forward next to Jensen and I watch as he casually rests a hand on Jen's thigh. Jensen doesn't even react, he's busy cheering for Matt and I'm certain this kiss has lasted way too long when they finally break. The lady looks like she might faint and everyone is laughing. Matt helps her find a place to sit just behind her spot, where someone else scooted in, then turns back and bows amid cheers. He's all smiles and cute eyebrows as he steps around Ty and walks behind me to sit down. He scoots up beside me and I elbow him.  
"Are we really playing spin the bottle?"  
He just shrugs, "Why not?" but the group is already cheering again as the cute little thing in green bounds across to Ty, near lifts him off the ground, and says, "Let's rodeo!" Ty's laughing and stumbling but he follows the man into a side room. As Ty is stepping around Jared, Jay reaches up and slaps his ass. "Go get 'em, Cowboy!" Ty's laughing, the group is laughing, and Green pulls him into the room and shuts the door.  
The group erupts again and I pull himself onto my knees to see if I can see how this game is being done. Two girls opposite us lean toward each other, one with her head tilted back fully exposing her neck and letting her distractingly red curls dance down her back while the other darker girl licks her own lips and kisses, gently and sweetly, the pale skin before her.  
Matt touches my back, motions for me to move in next to Jensen. As I do I finally see the cellphone in the center laying on a serving tray. When the girls part, they both scoot back and meet behind the group to continue. Jesus.  
Tahmoh reaches and taps the screen then spins the phone. Jensen catches my eye and I feel a flutter in my belly. He's too excited. There's something up. "Have you had a turn yet?"  
"No"  
"Has it landed on you yet?"  
"No." He says but his breath hitches just a touch as Jared slips his hand higher on Jen's thigh.  
Cheers again and this time I see the phone saying "CHOKE" in flashing neon lettering while pointing to Jared. Jared pops up, nearly leaping to meet Tahmoh. He smiles sweetly and says, "I'd love to see you try." The group erupts in laughter. Jared grabs Tahmoh by the neck of his shirt and pulls him close. He slams his lips against the other mans, so hard Tahmoh almost recoils, eyes wide with shock. When he pulls away, Jared cuts a look at Jensen, this evil grin and twinkle in his eyes as he tugs Tahmoh along to another room adjacent. I could swear I can hear moaning coming from the room where Ty is but there's so much drowning it out. The group is laughing again as Tahmoh jokingly clings to the door frame as Jared wrestles him in.  
Richard's spin and he's rubbing his hands together when it lands on a fan that I'm positive I recognize from the Castiel Cosplay contest. A bright neon "Fuck" pops upon the screen that elicits screaming from many in the group. Richard pops up an eyebrow at the fan and She jumps up. I can feel Jensen lean in, the scent of whiskey trailing on his breath when he says "That's the first time 'fuck' has come up." There's a little trill of excitement in his voice when he says it and his words hot in my ears leave a little trill of excitement of their own when my dick stirs awake like, 'Hey, did Jens say 'fuck'?'

The two disappear with little fanfair, except for Richard popping his head back out to wink and thumbs up the group before closing the door. I cheered for him, clapping till Jensen touched my side, his fingers nipping at my flesh through my shirt. "It's Seb's spin," he whispers through a giggle with another flash in his eyes that makes me wonder how much he helped Ty with getting drunk earlier. My eyes land on the phone just as it stops, pointing at a fan who looks androgynous, and flashes a large red "HUG". The group "Awwww!"s loudly as Seb and the fan embrace. Sebastian, the horny bastard, lays a kiss on the fan's cheek and ,when the fan doesn't push him away, he licks and nibbles at the fan's earlobe. At this, the fan grinds into Seb and the group cheers, "Yeah!" Jensen's beside me yelling, "Get 'em!" clapping and I can't help but smile.  
After a moment of raunchy dry humping with an audience, the two break and everyone is laughing. The fan is full on red faced and frustrated. I barely notice Green slipping back in with the group, whispering to another fan beside him. I let out a giggle when I lip read the words "passed out on the floor". Oh, Ty.

It's a fan's spin and it lands on another fan. The two laugh when the screen pops up with "SUCK". The guys are both wearing this Dean get up with four layers and plaid. They high five, then hold hands and bow as we all cheer them on. Jensen leans, his shoulder rubbing against mine, and says "I've read about that. Deancest." and I laugh so hard I nearly choke.

They've disappeared into the room Ty's passed out in and then it's Jensen's spin. The group falls quiet as he reaches and taps the screen. There's a muffled 'Fuck you! Harder!' and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh behind the door hiding Tahmoh and Jared. Jensen grins as he gives the phone a spin and I'm positive my heart slows to a stop. It spins, all flashing lights, and time slows. Jensen beside me leaned forward, snapping his fingers and eager. I glance around the group, whittled down to a bunch of fans, Matt and myself, when the phone stops and the little flashing arrow is pointing at me. Time suddenly rushes forward and I'm accosted by screaming when I finally catch up.  
The phone is bright and in solid block letters it says "7 IN HVN".

When I look up, Jensen's already standing and has walked off. A wave of terror flashes through me, maybe he's pissed it landed on me? But Matt has a hand firm on my shoulder, pulling, saying "Go! Go! For God's sake!" and I barely hear him over the screams. As I'm standing, I notice there are fans in the group actually crying, hugging each other, laughing and sobbing. I kind of jog to catch up to Jensen. He's waiting outside what looks like a cleaning supplies closet that's been emptied out. I try to catch his eye but he's staring at the floor, then the ceiling. I step in and quickly realize that it's gonna be tight just as someone calls out "Start the timer!" and Jensen slides in facing me, pulling the door to behind him.

It's dark. It's inside-a-cave dark and all I can hear is Jensen's ragged breathing over the faint sounds of screaming still from the other side of the door. We're two bodies radiating heat and every time Jensen pulls a breath in, I can feel his chest against mine and the closet feels hotter.

"What're we supposed to do in here?" I breathe, my face mere inches from his, the toes of our shoes touching. I fumble with my hands in the dark, unsure where to put them.

"The fuck if I know," he says but he's leaned in the slightest bit and I can feel his breath hot against my neck, his hiatus scruff scratching against my cheek and my dick is worrying himself to attention. ( 'Did Jens say 'fuck'?')

There's more screaming from the group, a dulled roar acting as white noise in our own silence. Jensen's every breath landing hot across the side of my face, down my neck, and I've mentally mapped out exactly where he is in relation to me because we're nearly touching at every point on our bodies. I could just turn toward him the slightest bit and my lips would be on his.

I let out a nervous giggle at the thought and Jensen says "What?" the heat trickling across my neck, down my spine and settling somewhere deep near my dick.

"It's just," I say, careful to keep my face turned away from his, "I've read this fanfiction before."

"You really read that shit?" he asks. I can feel him shifting weight and he manages to drag his crotch across my thigh, his thigh settling near enough to mine that I worry for a moment he'll feel my cock is hard and run from the closet, screaming.

"Oh, yeah," I try to shift away from him but my back is against a wall and I just end up rubbing myself against his thigh. Fuck. It feels great and I gasp a little and stop myself. No more moving. Be a little Misha Statue. "I read it. It's entertaining. We do all kinds of fun things."

"Yeah?" and I feel Jensen moving, propping his hand on the wall beside my head, his breath catching every so often and my cock is so hard it's constricting. I wish I could move to adjust myself but there's literally no space between us.

"The fandom is fucking creative." I say, shrugging, and I feel Jensen settle in a little heavier on me, his every muscle tense.

"So if this were a fanfiction," he says, his lips brushing my ear and sending a shiver down my spine, "what would I do?"

My mind is spinning. The closet is hot, we're way too close together, and there's a steady throbbing at the base of my spine that has my cock twitching against Jensen's thigh and my hips aching to roll into him. I don't know what he's after so I say the first thing that comes to mind that isn't 'FUCK ME!'

"You'd kiss me." I choke out, the words tangled on my tongue. I feel Jensen's lips against my ear again as he barely breathes the word, Where? and I can't stop myself, I let out a shuddering breath as my hips instinctively roll against him. "Anywhere." I manage and his lips are hot and wet at my throat. A purely pleasure induced hum rips through me and he's suddenly heavy, pressing on me and his mouth is needy, hungry, moving up my neck, my jaw, until he's on my mouth and I've raised my hands to capture him. To hold him closer. My fingers gripping and twisting in the fabric of his shirt, screaming 'please don't stop' with every nail I run down his back through the fabric. His tongue is hot and almost angry running across my lips, into my mouth and I try to kiss him back just as fiercely.

I can feel him moving against me, his hips rolling and we're two grown men in a closet dry humping like teenagers on a first date and, frankly, I don't give a fuck because it feels fantastic. My tongue runs over his, our lips together, and I snake a hand up into his hair, fingers running through where hours ago product held him perfectly but now it is soft and falling.

I feel his hands starting at my shoulders and moving down my arms till he finds my hands, his palms burning as he raises my hands, intertwines his fingers in mine and presses them into the wall beside my head.

"Is this how the fanfiction goes?" he asks, the words evaporating in my mouth, his lips a baby's breath away.

"Yes... Yes" I'm gasping when the door swings open, bathing us both in light and enveloping us in screams and cheers. There's flashes of light as people snap photos just as the door opens and I'm gripping Jen's hands in mine and groaning "No, no, no, no!" as silence settles around us.

Jensen lays his forehead on my shoulder, taking deep, slow, steady breaths. I can feel the heat rushing out of the closet, leaving us both frustrated and suddenly cold. There's a murmur in the crowd gathered just outside the door and clear as a bell we hear a voice above the rest say "Holy Shit!"

Jensen looks up, those gorgeous green eyes meeting mine, and he whispers "Heaven" then pushes away from me, leaving a cold hollow feeling crawling over my skin. He drops my hands and moves away, stepping out of the closet quickly and through the crowd with a "What the fuck? Back up!" leaving me weak against the wall trying to catch my breath.

I'm no where near calm when I hear Jared pushing through the crowd and saying "I MISSED WHAT?! MISHAAAA!"

oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God.


End file.
